


These Nights

by book_lover4



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff, I was feeling like some fluff, M/M, Some crying, phil being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover4/pseuds/book_lover4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has an existential crisis and Phil is a sweetheart and helps him get through it.</p><p>Or... In which Dan has the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fluff before, so bear with me! Offer suggestions, even criticism please! I'm sorry it's so short!!!

"Dan?" Phil called out. He was walking down the stairs before stopping himself from stepping on the younger man. 

"What?" Dan's response was muffled from the carpet but Phil could make out his sigh. His foot landed on the floor and he carefully maneuvered himself so he wouldn't crush his boyfriend. He quickly got on his hands and knees and brushed the hair out of Dan's eyes.

"What's wrong bear?" He pouted, looking into Dan's amber colored eyes. His question was rhetorical of course, for he knew what was going on. "Another existential crisis?" The look Dan gave him was clear that he would nod if he could've. Phil sighed before standing up. He held out a hand for Dan. "Come on." Dan groaned as he lifted his hand into Phil's. With all the willpower Phil had he helped Dan out of his existential crisis position and into Phil's arms.

"Phil, why do you love me?" Dan's voice came out as soft and hesitant. Phil let go of the younger boy and held his hand. 

"I'll answer that when we get up the stairs and under my duvet." He sounded so sure and commanding before turning and marching up the stairs. Dan tried to conceal his giggle with the palm of his other hand before following his persistent boyfriend up the stairs. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I love you... hmmm, that's a tough one. Probably because of your looks. I think that's it." Phil joked, wrapping his arms around Dan. Dan looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Phil rubbed their noses together before placing his forehead against Dan's. "It has nothing to do with your amazing personality or your drive to help people or your laugh, your trustworthiness, your likes, hell even your dislikes. You are perfect just the way you are Bear. Never change, okay?" He murmured.

"Phil?" Dan asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" He asked, his hands moving through Dan's hair almost subconsciously.

"I think I love you." Phil grinned and looked down at the love of his life.

"Is that so?" He asked before putting his mouth dangerously close to Dan's. The only thing Dan could do was nod. Phil smiled as he said, "Well good because I think I love you Dan Howell." And with that Phil placed his lips on Dan's.


End file.
